


Haze of Friendship

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [26]
Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1862610/chapters/4009269">Under Your Spell</a>, the band has a new bass player and Kirk has to reveal his secret to Rob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Under Your Spell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1862610/chapters/4009269). That was always one of my favourite Met fics that I wrote, so I had the idea to write a sequel after all these years. For Day 26 of my 30 day challenge.

Kirk smiles over at James as they prepare to go onstage. Lars and Mac are off talking quietly to each other and Rob is talking to the techs about their upcoming show. He's letting them know what songs they're going to be playing and when to set off the fireworks. James is warming up his voice, as is usual.

Kirk moves over to him, leaning against James' back. "You sound good."

James turns his head and smiles back at him. "Thanks, Quirk." He bends his head for a soft kiss. "You are still beautiful."

"You're still as gorgeous and sexy as ever." Kirk grins. "I have to grab Mac and the two of us have to go get rid of some energy or I'm going to make things explode."

James snorts. "Go do your magic stuff. You know, you can't keep this from Rob much longer. He's been with the band for over ten years. I think you need to talk to him. Explain to him about the witch thing."

Kirk sighs. "Let me talk to Mac. I can't out myself as a witch without potentially outing him as a witch too."

"Okay. But I think you should do it soon."

"I will. I'll talk to Mac now." Kirk walks over to Mac and touches his shoulder. "C'mon, I need to blow off some steam."

Mac grins and kisses Lars' forehead. "Be back before you go on stage," he says softly, following Kirk to their dressing room. "What is it? You're leaking feelings all over the place and you know I can't tell which feelings are which."

"James thinks I should tell Rob what I am."

"Of course you should. I mean, I understand why you haven't. Jason using you being a witch as his excuse for being shitty when he left the band would've made me question telling anyone new to the band too, but Rob's been curious about me and our powers since he joined. I think he'll understand. He's got the right temperament for our secret. The four of us can tell him together."

Kirk nods. "Okay. Now, I need to meditate before my head explodes." 

Mac chuckles and transports them both to the lake they always use for meditation purposes.

After the show, Kirk looks at Lars and James, both of whom nod. He glances at Mac who winks his way. "Rob? Got a sec?"

Rob turns and smiles. "Finally ready to tell me your deep dark secret?"

"I'm a witch. Well, I'm a witch and Mac's a witch."

"That's the secret?" Rob looks from man to man until his gaze falls back on Kirk. "Dude, I already knew that. I've seen you make it rain in the middle of performances, but only in certain parts of the stadium. It was kind of obvious."

Kirk frowns, looking at the rest of the band and Mac. "I... Whoa. You knew?"

Rob laughs. "Yeah, dude. Besides, my abuela was a bruja. It's no big. Our descent is different so it'll be my children that end up brujas. It usually skips two generations in Mexican witchcraft."

Kirk smiles. "That's cool. This is so weird. You don't care?"

"Not at all. I think it's all pretty cool. You'll have to show me later what you can do. But right now, I'm gross and sweaty and exhausted. I need a shower and then to head back to the bus and sleep."

James nods. "We're going for Chinese if you want food too?"

"I'd love that. After I shower."

Kirk laughs. "I'll go shower too. James, you have to wait or you'll distract me."

James rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Fine. I'll go pack our bags and get us ready to leave."

Kirk follows Rob into the showers. "I'm glad you don't mind. Jason didn't either, but he threw it back in my face as part of the reason he was leaving the band. He said he was afraid I would lose control."

"Even though he'd stayed with the band for like ten years after the fact?" 

"Even though."

"He's full of shit and you should know that I don't care about any of that. Really. The witch thing is cool. And I'm far too interested in staying a member of Metallica to care about the witchcraft thing."

Kirk smiles. "If we weren't naked right now, I'd hug you. But that would piss off James."

"It would also probably freak me out a little." Rob grins. "You can hug me after we're dressed again."

"I will take you up on that." Kirk grins over at him as he turns on the water and starts cleaning up. Everyone said that Rob fit the band better than anyone had and it was entirely true. Rob fits the band perfectly and they are lucky to have him.


End file.
